


【EC】Now A Surprise

by cherikit



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Bottom Charles, Charles Being Concerned, Charles Xavier has a Ph.D in Adorable, Erik Logic Is The Best Logic, Erik is a Sweetheart, Erik's plan, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Blow Jobs, Public Sex, Surprise Sex
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 03:21:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11682966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherikit/pseuds/cherikit
Summary: 总裁Erik准备向男友求婚，但计划总赶不上变化





	【EC】Now A Surprise

A Surprise for you  
现代有能力

Charles对耸立于城市间的庞然大物一点都不感兴趣，对人们争先恐后地把大厦往高空扩建的心态更是费解。当他的CEO男朋友邀请他成为第一个踏入这座城市最高的建筑之一的观光电梯时，Charles眨了眨眼睛同意了。  
傻瓜都能从Erik的笑容里看出点什么，但是Charles就是爱他这样笑得像不怀好意的鲨鱼的样子，不过谁对着一排鲨鱼牙敢摇头说不呢？  
将近两千英尺，那真的很高，当你离开地面的时候很难克制住自己不往下看。街道上的行人车辆逐渐缩小直到难以看清，对面的大楼在眼前缓慢地下降，这一切提醒着Charles他身处一个以每秒三英尺的速度上升的玻璃电梯里。有那么一会儿他的大脑处于放空状态，听到Erik低声喊他时才发觉两人的手纠缠得像解不开的结。  
Charles发誓他抓着Erik手的力道是因为兴奋，而不是不存在的，轻微的恐高。“当然。”Erik好笑地去亲吻他不停眨动的蓝眼睛。在这种时候，他灵敏的telepath才没有注意到他比平日更频繁的情绪波动。  
完美的计划，Erik在心里打了个响指，他不确定自己有没有吹起口哨以至于Charles突然转头看着他。  
“你今天有点奇怪。”Charles的眼神恰到好处，Erik马上就明白自己思考的声音太大了，无时不刻听到别人内心的想法可不是Charles的本意，但是他总是控制不好，面对Charles时他藏起想法就像一个五岁的孩子想藏起自己的糖果一样笨拙。  
Erik尽力了，Charles还是能感觉到他浑身紧张兴奋以及一点点焦虑的情绪像一杯盛满到快要溢出来的威士忌，他忍住没有去啜饮一口。  
“你可能不太乐意听到这个怪物的造价，我猜？”Erik试图转移他的注意力，看来他成功了，Charles一脸笃定：“你是对的，因为你也不知道投资商砸在它身上的具体金额。”  
Erik感到深深的挫败，他希望Charles没有知道更多，也许Charles没有，因为他很快就开始抱怨这部电梯里居然没有配置座椅，这太不人性化了。  
“我知道具体金额里没有包括休息设施这一项。”Erik开口，长达十几分钟的站立会让一些人腿脚不适，尤其是在这种高度之上。  
“如果最大的投资商是Shaw Sebastian ，那么这就说的通了——什么人会在一座观光电梯里站得像国王审视他的城池一样看风景？”Charles见过那个眼神阴戾的男人一次，不是一次愉快的经历，Charles对他没有半分好感，而且他脑子里乱七八糟的东西让人恶心。  
“我提醒过他，关于L企业的主营是生物科技而不是旅游观光。但是每一次他的表情都明明白白写着‘谁他妈在乎呢，老子就是要钱’，天知道为什么我没有照着那张脸来一拳。”  
“我支持你，趁他还没有把你的公司建成一家夜总会之前。”Charles想了想，突然有点惋惜，“但是那样我们就失去在豪华大床上观看一场脱衣舞的机会了。”  
“如果你想的话，我可以亲自上阵。”Erik又露出了他整齐干净的牙齿，两人爆发的大笑差不多给电梯做了一次安全测试。  
笑声让Charles在上千英尺的高空完全地放松下来，可他还是不想放开Erik的手。比起心灵感应他更喜欢用肢体的触碰来表达爱意，当他们拥抱彼此，Charles从来没有使用过他的能力去求证他有多爱他，两颗在不同胸膛里跳动的心脏早已融为了一体。  
这个不到五平米的玻璃空间带他们远离人群，Charles无需费神去屏蔽其他人，他能感觉到的完完全全只有他的Erik，这让他安心不已。噢，那个他最爱的脑袋里有一个令人无法忽略的想法在轰鸣着，Charles知道这是他为他准备的一个巨大的惊喜。尽管他期待得要死，他也没有再多看一眼，他愿意永远等待他亲自揭晓的那一刻。  
没有人在乎是谁先开始了一个吻，但他们俩都保证刚刚只是一个浅浅的，不带任何色情意味的嘴唇相碰。但是Erik抚摸他后颈的力度让他忍不住顺从地张开嘴接受探进来的舌尖，于是电梯里逐渐被放大的唇齿纠缠的水声让两人更加变本加厉。Charles告诉自己不要在Erik舔舐他的上颚表面时候丢脸地发出欲求不满的呻吟，他做到了，同时像个傻瓜一样把胯部不停地往前蹭。  
Erik从喉咙里挤出来一声压抑的低吼，接着用尽全力从Charles温热的口腔中全身而退，闭着眼睛抵额喘息了一会儿，他得避开Charles有些失望的眼神，才不会再度舔吻上眼前湿润不堪的红唇。  
“不是现在。”感谢电梯门开启的提示音拯救了不知该说些什么的Erik，该死的他当然想就在这里跟Charles操起来，但是存留的一丝理智提醒他还有更重要的事情要做，在公共场合做爱这个部分可以安排在他成功之后。  
Charles边哼哼边替他和Erik拉平西装上的褶皱，他刚才没有注意到Erik正穿着他最喜欢的一套却配了一条他嫌弃已久的紫红色领带，Erik推开他一定是因为这条丑的张牙舞爪的领带，好吧，这不能怪Erik，Charles默默地下定决心把家里的同色领带悄无声息地全部销毁。  
Charles抬起眼，有那么几秒他愣住了，落日金色的余晖里Erik宛如天堂里最英俊的天使，带着温柔得不可思议的神情朝他伸出手。老天，他刚刚有没有想过这条领带真是太衬Erik的眼睛了？  
“You're so amazing.”他脑中唯一能想到的话语却通过Erik之口说出来，Charles愣了愣，发现这种感觉惊人的好。他微笑起来，握住了Erik手里的橙红色阳光，像握住全世界最珍贵的宝藏，任由他牵着自己走向快要消失在天际的夕阳。  
“Charles.”他像以往千百遍那样唤他，每一次都像不舍得放开这个简单的音节，Charles享受Erik唇齿间流转的低沉好听的口音，就像他在念诵歌德的十四行诗而不仅仅是他的名字。  
突然间Charles如此清晰地听到他的心跳声，然后才听到Erik的声音，像从另一个遥远的时空传来。  
他说，Charles，你愿意陪我看一辈子的落日吗？  
他应该说当然，是的，我非常愿意，但是一瞬间那么多词语在他可怜的大脑里爆炸，他竟没有办法把它们排列组合成一个可以发出声的句子。他求助似的望着Erik，却绝望地发现当他坠进那双灰绿的瞳孔里时不仅丢失了他的一部分声带，还失去了大部分处理语言的大脑皮层。  
在Charles最终选择张嘴却只能做出个“yes”的嘴型的时候，不知从何而起的一阵大风迎面吹地他睁不开眼，他还在庆幸刚才自己没打算说“my god”，几滴冰凉的液体就顺着风灌进了嘴里。天色以一种令人心惊的速度暗了下去，两千米高空上刮风下雨可不是闹着玩的，Charles看到Erik对他喊了些什么，但即使他凑到他的眼前也无济于事。  
Erik终于想起来，一边在Charles的脑子里大喊着What the Fuck一边拉着他拔步狂奔，Charles突然搞不懂眼下的情况，因为前几秒钟他的脑子里差不多都是“我愿意我爱你真的你说什么我都会答应亲爱的”这种话语，现在脱口而出的全是“见鬼的老天这是怎么回事”，画面像是从一部浪漫爱情电影切换到了动作冒险喜剧一样叫人毫无防备措手不及。  
也许是一部有动作冒险元素的爱情电影，Erik紧紧抓住他好像他会被风吹走，他们俩像热衷于在雨中狂奔的精力过剩的十几岁青少年一样，还差一点无所忌惮的尖叫和大笑，不过在几个大跨步之后他们就该如愿以偿了，Charles在眼前只有Erik背影不断起伏的世界中捕捉到了十米开外的避难所——感谢那个开了天台大门的好心人。  
安保可能是从没见过淋了雨还在傻笑不停的两个疯子，在询问是否需要帮助无果后翻着白眼匆匆离开，留着两人看着对方笑到咳嗽，抬手抹掉的不知道是雨水还是眼泪。  
“这太疯狂了。”Charles总结性地评价道，“给我双倍的酬劳我才会去拍这种电影。”然后是又一轮的爆笑，再然后他们像所有在雨中狂奔后的青少年情侣一样开始接吻，边亲吻彼此脸上的雨水边说着你真美的傻话。  
然而奔跑后剧烈的喘息促使他们从舔吻演变成要把对方拆吃入腹的啃咬，让手掌毫无目的地在对方身上游走。在局面变得一发不可收拾的疯狂以前，Erik成功地找到了又一部电梯，并祈祷这种时候没有人会使用大楼的员工电梯而且电梯监控又恰好坏掉——沿途的几个监控设备已经惨遭Erik的毒手——当Charles吮吸他的舌头的时候他差点儿没法去在乎掐断整层楼的电线的维修费用。  
讲求效率的公司内部电梯没让他们等待太久，门还未完全开启两人就拉扯着挤了进去，Charles因为用力过猛撞疼后背的痛呼被Erik堵回了嘴里，他紧紧地把Charles按在电梯墙上的力度引起了Charles微弱的抗议，他不知道自己是怎么回事，完全被突如其来的情欲冲昏了头脑，只想现在，立刻操进Charles的身体里好去求证一个事实——他是属于他一个人的。  
电梯门在他们身后缓缓合上，密闭的空间里氧气含量似乎在急剧减少，Charles快被Erik吻得喘不上气，他拿手使劲去推Erik的肩膀，后者才后知后觉地松开他已经红肿不堪的嘴唇。Charles望着他一脸委屈的表情内心有种恶作剧得逞一样的得意感，现在欲求不满的是哪个家伙？  
可惜Erik一眼就看穿了他的小心思，朝他呲牙咧嘴地装凶，可是不到五秒钟就在Charles的眼神下服软了：“我的错Charles，我保证不会有下一次。”  
“Well.”Charles忍着笑解开了Erik的西装扣，他能感受到Erik的目光随着他的动作灼热了起来，最后不用Charles动手他就利落地脱下了淋湿的外套随手甩到了一边，整个过程里的眼神完全没离开Charles，Charles感觉自己在他眼里已经不着寸缕，羞耻感让他控制不好呼吸。  
Erik凑上前抵住他的额头，Charles知道他想说什么，他伸手把两个人的距离拉得更近，呼出来的热气交融在一起，他哑着声音开口：“就是现在。”  
这仿佛是一道指令，Erik几乎是立刻就啃上了他颈侧最敏感的地方，猝不及防的刺激令他尖叫出声，但Erik没有久留，而是一路啃吻下来直到被扣得严实的领子挡住。他也没有像Charles想的那样粗暴地扯坏他的衬衣，而是没有停顿就蹲下身，与此同时Charles的皮带也应声而下。  
Erik几乎是本能地大力舔弄上眼前还没有勃起的性器，唾液把黑色的面料浸湿了一大块，他隔着布料就把Charles含进了嘴里。一连串的快感让Charles的大脑一片空白，在他还没来得及找回意识前Erik已经拉下了他的内裤，把他完完整整地吞了进去。  
Charles在他快节奏的吮吸中根本发不出声音，只能胡乱地挺腰想要进的更深，Erik顺着他做了几个深喉，射精感瞬间占据了他的脑子。他呻吟着抓紧Erik的短发，晕晕乎乎地想这家伙难道没有吞咽反射吗。而Erik仿佛为了证明他的想法更加卖力地吞吐起来，同时双手抚弄着他饱涨到发疼的小球。  
Erik双颊深陷的线条让Charles难以言述地着迷，视觉和感官上的强烈刺激没法让他坚持太久，他快到的时候艰难地想后退离开他的嘴，却被狠狠地按着腰拉近。他边惊叫边全数射进了Erik的嘴里，然后浑身脱力地往后靠去。“老天，”Charles把手臂搭在脸上好不去看到Erik的表情，“我没法控制住……”  
“转过去。”Erik的声音含糊不清，Charles还在担心他会不会因此生气，于是乖乖地转身趴在金属墙面上，刚刚射过的阴茎碰到冰冷的金属时他瑟缩了一下，Erik察觉了他的颤抖，于是伸手把他包裹在手掌中。  
Charles胸口一热，Erik接下来分开他臀瓣的动作却让他完全顾不得多想其他，条件反射地翘起臀部迎合他舔进来的舌头。  
Erik一点一点地把口腔里剩余的精液渡进Charles的后穴，自己射出来的东西又回到自己的身体里，这个清晰的认知令Charles恨不得从电梯里跳下去。  
“这太…啊哈……”Charles大口呼吸好让自己有力气说点什么，可是所有从胸腔里挤出来的音节在Erik舌头的戳刺下都变成了断断续续的呻吟。疲软的性器无需套弄便又在Erik的手掌中渐渐挺立，Erik的另一只手也没闲着，揉捏起Charles雪白的臀瓣，恶趣味地把它蹂躏成各种形状。疼痛带来的奇异的快感窜上脊椎，Charles忍不住地一次次收缩肠壁，一次次分明地感觉到Erik在他体内，舌尖搅动起的淫荡水声更是具体了这个画面。Charles摇着头却怎么也甩不开脑中的色情的景象，他绝望地想在继续下去他就会被Erik舔射的——尽管距离上一次射精才不到五分钟。  
感谢上帝也许Erik听到了他的想法，放弃了对他后穴的进攻站了起来，双手都覆上他已然泛红的臀部轻轻搓捏。可Charles还没顾得上喘一口气，Erik就顺势舔了一下他的耳垂，还恶劣地往他耳朵里吹气。“停止给我投射你脑子里的想象，Charles，”Erik抓着他的手往下，迫使他握住了那根硬的发疼的大家伙，“你不知道我忍得多辛苦。”  
Charles哑口无言，很显然刚刚他再一次完全沉沦于情欲中而失去了对自己能力的控制——和Erik做爱的时候总是如此，Charles有时怀疑Erik会不会因此憋到坏掉，但是Erik每一次都身体力行地给他证明了他纯粹是多虑了。所以他略带愧疚地帮他撸动了几下，犹豫了一下开口到：“其实…我很早就这么幻想过了。”  
“什么时候？在刚才的观光电梯里？”Erik硬的不能再硬的阴茎在他的手里又跳动了一下，Charles捂着脸呻吟：“在听说你的大楼竣工的时候——”  
Charles说完耳垂就红到快要爆炸，Erik却因为恋人直白的性暗示再也不想多忍一秒，用力挺身送入那个他渴望到发疯的湿热之地，与此同时电梯的猛然的下坠感换来了两人份的惊呼。  
“上帝啊你真是太——”“Erik——！”谁都没能把话说完，前所未有的失重感让双方的快感都翻倍增加，短短的几秒后两人回过神来：有人在楼下按了电梯。  
“快点把这个操蛋的电梯停下来！鬼知道门什么时候会开！”Charles被吓到了，使劲掐着Erik的手臂大喊，Erik表情扭曲：“我尽力！但是你他妈非得在这种时候吸我吸得这么紧吗？！”  
“Ohhh我真的很抱歉！”Charles发现自己很难放松下来，反而全身的肌肉都绷紧了。他看到Erik痛苦不已的表情感到由衷地难过，但是又因为电梯还在不断下降的事实紧张到颤抖。他闭着眼胡乱地想象电梯门开启的那一瞬间可能会是他这一辈子死也忘不掉的场景，但不会是那个倒霉鬼的——他绝对会用最快的速度把那家伙的记忆删掉。  
当他睁开眼的时候心有余悸地发现电梯已经缓缓减速并停止了下降，Erik几乎咬碎了一口牙，Charles感到他的脉搏以一种疯狂的节奏地跳动，于是赶忙抚上了自己的太阳穴，在脑子里一遍一遍地呼唤他的名字：“Erik,calm your mind.”他的声音把Erik从失控的深海里拉出来，一股令人安心的暖流围绕着两个人。  
好在Erik的情况很快好转过来，僵硬的肩膀也逐渐地松垮了，他把脸深深地埋进Charles的后颈呼吸，那里同样有一层薄汗闻起来却如此地令他安心，他试着抽动了一下腰身，引起了身下人的一阵颤动。  
Erik动地很慢，他想给Charles一点时间适应，尤其是在刚刚惊心动魄的情况过后。一个个蜻蜓点水般的吻落在Charles发尾下的那一小块白嫩的皮肤上，Erik试着加快抽插的速度。除了时有时无的喘息声，Erik似乎还听到Charles低声地嘀咕着什么，他凑近他的脸颊才模模糊糊地听出来他小声说的都是他的名字，r的音全部被他发成了l，Erik又想笑又想深深吻住那张嘴，他的心脏总能因为他而柔软的不可思议。  
Erik想他有多爱这个男人，想到把所有说不尽的爱意全部注入他令他迷恋不已的身体，让他不停地为他高潮，为他尖叫哭泣。他毫无预警地用力抽插起来，准确无误地顶上那个让Charles最愉悦的点，感受着温热的肠壁紧紧地吸住他像不舍得他离去。  
“Erik…please…”Charles呜咽着说，“我想抱着你。”  
“不舒服？”他的第一反应是他弄疼了Charles，立刻就停下了动作，而没有得到及时的答复让他紧张得要死，幸亏Charles闷闷的笑声阻止了电梯即将发生的又一次失控。“字面意思，Erik。”Charles听起来像是抱怨，转头刚好擦过他的嘴唇，“放松点，我的小男孩。”  
我不是小男孩。Erik在心里反驳，有哪个小男孩能把你操到高潮？这次他故意想的很大声，Charles狠狠地瞪了他一眼，报复性地绞紧了小穴，却被Erik用力一下顶地眼泪都要出来了。只有你，只有你Erik，Charles怕自己一张嘴就是丢脸的哭腔，只有你能让我射——  
Erik心满意足地啄了一下Charles微张的唇，缓缓地从他的身体里抽出来，被仿佛无限延长的过程对Charles简直是一个折磨。他的小穴反射般的缩动着想留住那根能带给他欲仙欲死的快感的阴茎，可是无论怎么努力，一点点失去的空虚感觉还是让他难受地扭起了腰。Erik一巴掌落在了他不安分的屁股上，清脆的声响掩盖了性器拔出时色情的“啵”的一声。  
Charles刚一转身就被Erik擒住了嘴唇，他一边迎合着他加深这个吻，一边无比自然地抬高腿缠上了那令人艳羡的腰身。Erik帮助他的双脚完全脱离地面，甚至把他的右腿扛上了肩膀——于是他们的再一次交合变得更加顺畅。  
Erik耸动腰身的时候也没有断开这个吻，他的舌头深深地探入，舌尖模仿着身下的动作戳弄着Charles的喉口。Charles几乎被他弄得没法呼吸，他实在承受不住Erik上下同时的操弄，只能发出哼哼唧唧的鼻音来抗议。Erik最受不了他做爱时求饶似的喃喃声，还有无时不刻盯着他的蓝汪汪的眼睛。但他没有放开他被蹂躏得一塌糊涂的红唇，还是执意搅动着他的舌，源源不断地把唾液渡到Charles口中，Charles别无选择——这种时候他还能有什么选择呢——一一吞下。咽不尽的唾液顺着他昂起的脖子流进衣服里，在衬衣上留下了一道明显的水痕。  
等到这个漫长的深吻结束后，Charles发麻的嘴几乎没法合上，但他终于能够尽情地发出被堵在嗓子里太久的呻吟，Erik懂得跟随他的声音去调整抽插的角度，用无声的动作鼓励他叫的再大声点。Charles一切有意识或无意识的声音对Erik来说都是塞壬的歌声，勾起他原始的不顾一切的欲望并把它付诸行动。  
那种强烈的冲动又一次占据了他的头脑，Erik想要咬住点什么，而眼前线条完美的可爱的脖子无疑是个诱惑。从扬起的下颌到舒展的脖颈，他用牙齿轻轻摩擦Charles柔软的皮肤，鼻间环绕的都是Charles喜欢的香皂的味道。Charles总是说他像只大型犬，那明明是他不知道自己的气味有多好闻，而且在某些时刻宛如催情剂一样叫Erik神颠魂倒。  
Erik同样热衷于在Charles身上留点印记——无论是裸露在外的还是隐藏在衣服下的。他吻住他滚动的喉结，像含住一颗甜蜜的果实吮吸，似乎真的有甜味在舌尖蔓延开来。这使他更兴奋地加大撞击那个点的力度，爆炸的快感让Charles呻吟叫喊的分贝拔高了几分，Erik看到他小巧的脚趾蜷缩起来，左腿愈发紧地缠住他的腰。  
他进的更深了一点，Charles几乎有种要被他贯穿的错觉。Erik肯定咬过他的脖子，不然他为什么感觉那里燃烧着一团火呢。老天，他想他不是一只大型犬，分明是可怕的大白鲨或者吸血鬼什么的。但是他此刻却如此渴望着被咬被标记的疼痛，他一定是被他操傻了，Charles悲哀地想。  
太过了，他们欢爱的空气占满了每一处空间，但是还不够，还不够把彼此填满。  
他想抱住他，他不想容忍两人间的空隙，尽管他就在他身体里。Charles放下发酸的右腿，整个人像八爪鱼一样完完全全地搂住Erik，Erik扶住他的腰好让他抱得更紧些，自己低头埋进他胸前舔咬布料下早已挺立的乳首。Charles倒吸一口气，按住Erik的后颈喘息着说：“帮我……另一边……”  
“你自己来。”Erik轻声诱哄他，Charles听话地开始自己揉捏起被冷落的那一边，却总是没有Erik弄他的那种感觉，他请求他的声音都带上了点哭腔：“No…I can't.”  
“Yeah,you can.”Erik抬头吻上他冒了点胡茬的下巴，又顺势给了他一记深吻。深蓝的情欲在Charles的瞳孔中涣散，Erik熟悉不过——这是他被操到神志不清，渴望高潮的信号。  
他没有再逼着Charles，轻轻拢住他颤抖的手指，把那可怜的乳首含住舔舐。只一下Charles就依靠他所需的最后一点刺激尖叫着攀上了最高点，喷射的精液彻底毁了两个人的衣服。  
Erik知道自己在Charles高潮后也坚持不了多久，不住收缩的肠壁让他的拔出都有些困难，他干脆就卡在Charles的最深处，又快又狠地顶弄了几下，在Charles吸得他无法自持前退身离开。他们现在可没有任何清理条件，他不想让Charles因为残存的体液而难受。  
高潮后软绵绵挂在他身上的Charles不知哪来的力气又抱紧了他，迷迷糊糊地往他脸边蹭，卷起的发端让他发痒：“怎么了…Charles？”  
“窝…窝要梨…”Charles奇怪的口音又冒出来了，Erik试着努力去理解他的意思，很快Charles又往前蹭了蹭，贴着他的耳朵说，我要你，Erik，射进来，求你。  
上帝，他甚至还没来得及做出反应，他的性器又一次回到了Charles身体。不，这是不对的，但是他脑子里理智的那部分现在由他的老二接管，操他，操Charles直到他怀孕——  
Erik发出野兽般的低吼，重新把Charles抵回墙上咬住他的肩膀射了出来，他的眼前有强光闪过，那一秒他看到Charles抚着隆起的小腹，里面孕育的小生命是他们的孩子，紧接着排山倒海的快感涌向他。Charles似乎又一次小高潮，挣扎着射出了点什么，他无暇顾及沾上两人胸口脖子的精液，转头吻住了Charles。  
Erik确信他们可以让这个吻持续到世界末日，他也差点就这么做了。可是脑海角落里有个声音不合时宜地提醒他好像忘了什么，他不得不不舍地结束这个吻，离开了Charles。  
好在这一次Charles看起来愉快极了，带着笑意的蓝眼睛里倒映着Erik灰绿的瞳孔，“嗨，如果你不松开我的话我可没法穿裤子。”“那就不要。”他们又笑起来，Erik才想起角落里的外套——里面那个重要的小东西。  
Charles此刻后悔了，边忍受腿间流不完的体液边穿戴整齐可不是件容易的事，他得告诉Erik别把他情迷意乱时候的话当真，但是已经迟了，他正艰难地和提起一半的裤子作斗争。Erik的援手恰到好处地伸过来，Charles感激不尽——等一下，他的手掌里有什么？  
“Let me just…give you this.”  
“Again?”Charles瞪大了眼睛，不确定他刚刚听到了什么，一抬脚就忘了自己连裤子都没穿好，直直往前扑倒，Erik稳稳地接住了他，但是鼻子撞上结实的胸口疼得他眼泪都出来了。等他盯着Erik然后突然醒悟过来他手里的是一个戒指盒所以上帝啊他刚刚是在向他求婚在他乱糟糟到不能见人的时候——“You Fuck!!Erik!”  
“We fucked.”Erik居然还纠正他，Charles气的还想回嘴，一抬头就撞上了Erik的下巴，更糟糕了，Charles翻了个白眼，他绝对，绝对不会接受——  
“So……will you?”Erik仍然坚定地问他，脸上原本认真的表情因为疼痛变得十分好笑，可他还是那么见鬼的英俊，这一秒Charles就明白，他完蛋了，这辈子都要栽在这个笑起来像鲨鱼的男人身上了。  
“Absolutely.”  
那个唯一的答案印在他们相贴的唇间。  
***  
Erik极少经历过被床头柜上疯狂振动的手机吵醒的早晨，一方面是因为他极度自律的作息时间杜绝了任何正常人会叫醒他的可能，一方面就他保持了十年的习惯来说他的手机此刻应该处于关机状态。  
但是凡事总有个不确定因素。  
现在他的不确定因素还像只奶猫一样蜷缩在他的怀里，颤动的睫毛可能是要醒来的征兆，Erik得感谢上帝Charles没有像往常一样在浅眠时会无意识（Charles坚持这么说）拨弄自己的嘴唇，否则他们的整个早晨都会浪费在床上了。  
他努力在不移动过多的身体部位的前提下够到床头柜边缘即将纵身一跃的手机，在看到来电显示上的名字后他决定还是让手机呆在床底下比较好，但是考虑到对方的性格是绝对不会令Erik顺心，而且Erik早已深刻认识到少接她的电话一秒钟就会多一个麻烦这条定律，他认命地按下了接听键。  
“去你妈的Erik！你他妈简直是个狗屎！”电话那头他的助理显然已经不冷静到一定地步，在她下一句脏话侵袭Erik的耳朵前他压低声音，非常冷静地回复：“如果你在六点打电话过来只是为了说坨狗屎的话，那么你明天就会收到你的辞退书了。”  
“我他妈立刻就想见到我的辞退书，Erik！看在上帝的份上，我非常需要！”Erik能听出Emma撕扯头发的声音，这有些疯狂，这个女人要失去理智到什么程度才会这么对待自己每月花一半工资护理的金发？  
但他妈的他一点都不在乎，Charles动了动，乱翘的卷发蹭过他的胸口，他尽量把手机拿的远一点，毫不客气地低吼回去：“狗屎，去垃圾娄里找那玩意儿吧Emma，你吵醒Charles了。”  
那头传来了新一轮的谩骂和咆哮，Erik皱着眉挂断电话前他的助理已经恢复了正常，冷冷地抛下一句：“如果想知道你失去最后一任助理的原因，你可以翻翻昨晚的信息记录。”  
Erik记得很清楚昨晚他没有拿起过手机，除非他把脑子都操出来了，没有关机也没有开启飞行模式就能证明这一点。但是一切都有个不确定因素——他转头看到那个毛茸茸的棕发脑袋，胸腔里混杂着爱意与无奈。  
随着指尖疑惑地滑动，他找到了Emma所说的短讯，质问他为什么有职工反映昨天员工电梯离奇停止并且所有楼层的按键都同时失灵。噢，那是Erik有些过激的应激反应，Erik为昨天不得不跑楼梯的一些员工感到抱歉，他没有忘记做出相应的补偿。Emma清楚公司里只有他能让一切金属设备罢工，却搞不懂她神经质上司这么做的理由，Erik有种预感——她已经知道了。  
Charles替他回了短讯，可能是在他洗澡的时候，他的措辞非常得体，委婉地表示电梯可能需要清理并表达了歉意。而Emma的回复则在五分钟后传来：老天，告诉我不是我想的那样。  
我很抱歉，但恐怕就是你想的那样，再一次地抱歉，Emma小姐。  
不知出于什么原因，Charles又紧跟着发了一条：不得不说，那真是一次棒透的经历。  
Charles的语气好像在说一次完美的宾馆服务并表示下次还会光顾，Emma没有再回他，她也许花了一晚上时间思考怎么让“L企业总裁及其男友昨夜双双暴毙家中”成为明天报纸头条。  
Erik没意识到自己正对着屏幕傻笑，直到怀里那双蓝眼睛偷偷从凌乱的发间看他被他逮了个正着。Charles躲躲闪闪地低下头搂住他的腰，含糊不清的声音从被子底下穿来：“抱歉，我不该看你手机还擅自回短信的，Erik。”  
他永远没法对Charles真的生气，Erik心中翻涌的柔情令他自己都感到吃惊。他扔开手机，抱住被子里的一团：“你永远有这个权利，Charles。”  
“真的吗，你不怪我？”一阵扭动之后那颗毛茸茸的脑袋又从被子中探出来，“可是我害你失去了一位尽职的助理。”  
“但我得到了我唯一的丈夫。”Erik亲吻他的发顶，把他从裹成一团的被子里拨出来，Charles就这么直直地看着他，看不出下一秒会流泪还是微笑。  
Erik迎上他的目光，在被子下握住他的左手，拉到唇边轻轻摩挲，在那个低调的金属环上落下一个吻。金属的气息同Charles的味道混合在一起，深深刻进他的生命里。  
“我不该那么草率的，我应该在天台上向你求婚，然后我们会有香槟和晚餐，或许还有一只舞。”Erik没有说他为那个夜晚准备了三个月，也没有说那场雨毁了一切，“可是Charles，我想我等不了下一次了，只要是你，无论哪里都是最好的时机。”无论你的回答是什么，我都愿意问你一万次：Will you marry me?  
Charles什么都说不出来，他的大脑皮层又一次丢失了。Erik没告诉他其实他都听得到，那些在他脑海里纷涌的语句，他总能在其中找到最真切的答案。  
You're the best surprise in my life.


End file.
